


Meeting Idols

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Disney RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Disney, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: A day in the park accidentally leads Nadav to meeting a Disney Channel idol, with plenty of friends for the aspiring young actor to meet once he's finished.
Relationships: Dakota Lotus/Jackson Dollinger, Nadav Jackson/Dakota Lotus, Nadav Jackson/Jackson Dollinger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Meeting Idols

While many in his life claimed that he was still too young to figure it out and that he was just in a phase, and not to get too strung up on what he’s thinking right now as it could likely change. Young teenage actor and model Nadav Jackson was pretty sure that he knew that he was interested in boys over girls. Girls just didn’t give the thirteen-year-old boy the same feelings or interest that he got from other boys.

He had never grown past the stage of girls being ‘icky’ or ‘weird’. Middle School wasn’t helping that as girls and guys began ‘pairing up’ and girls kept coming over to him and trying to flirt with him. When he would rather be talking about batman or scooters than if the girl’s attempt at make-up, stolen from her mother, made her look cute. When it very much didn’t.

His thoughts of liking boys had only grown when he auditioned for and got the role of Conor Todd, the son of Red-Hood in an online web series. Spending time with Ian on set was some of the best moments of Nadav’s young life. Like a second father to him, which worked well for their father-son role in the show.

However, it was seeing Cameron Judd that had the blond boy swooning. He was captivated almost instantaneously by the carefree, handsome boy playing Damian Wayne. However a lack of time together due to differing scenes, meant Cameron was pulled in by the boy Nadav knew was his competition: Madden Zook.

A boy who could literally bend himself in half if Cameron wanted him to, thanks to his dancing abilities. With all of their time together, Madden and Cameron had only grown closer and closer until all of Cameron’s time seemed to be filled with the presence of Madden.

With two blonds competing for Cameron’s affections, there was very little Nadav could do to actually get the upper hand. Hell, Madden already had a youtube account with Cameron and hung out whenever they got the chance.

Nadav was staring at them now. On his phone, back-to-back in the street hanging out for the first time in a few weeks. He muttered to himself, wishing he could at least be included in their friendship. Instead, he was standing in the park while his little brother did ‘tricks’ on his scooter trying to demand some attention. 

“DAAAAAAAAV!” Etai cried out, wondering why his older brother wasn’t paying attention to him.

Nadav stuffed his phone into the pocket of his black jeans, then tucked his orange-and-blue striped shirt back down over his waist. Looking up at the young boy, a near-perfect image of his younger self. He flashed Etai a smile, “Looking good, but you know you’re supposed to jump, right?”

“Why would I jump! Wheels are meant to be on the ground?” Etai questioned, an adorably cute confused look on his face.

“It’s called a bunnyhop! Remember, I did it earlier, you gotta make the scooter jump!” Nadav encouraged with a beaming smile. He watched Etai attempt it, but back out at the last moment with a worried look on his little face.

“Nope!” Etai muttered, going back to rolling around.

Before he could respond, a slightly older voice spoke up from behind him.

“At least he stays on the ground. The one I tried teaching tricks to, tried to do it off some monkey bars… Little brothers, right?” 

Nadav jumped, whipping around to face whoever had spoken. Recognising him at once off a Disney show his little brother watched frequently; A tall chestnut-haired boy wearing a hawiian shirt with the top buttons unclasped, revealing his pale upper chest with a defined cleft down the middle and deep collarbone. A red cap held back his springy hair, but nothing could hold back the ear-to-ear grin on his handsome face.

“Y-Y-You’re Dakota L-Lotus!” Nadav stuttered, nervously looking up at the grinning young Disney actor. “F-From Coop and Cami!”

Dakota’s smile grew wider, if that was even possible. He extended a hand to the smaller blond boy, “Guessing you’re a fan? Haha, since you know my name, can I ask yours?”

“Big Fan! Um, Nadav! I-I act too…” Nadav blushed.

“Oh, cool! What kind of stuff are you in! Maybe I’ve seen it,” Dakota’s eyes lit up, meeting a fellow actor. “Though… It’d be hard to forget such a cute face!”

“Um… well it's just a online web-series… The Red-Hood Fan Series?” Nadav continued, blushing brighter. “Also done some commercials…”

Dakota turned it over in his mind for a few seconds. Staring hard at the cute boy before him, but his mind could come up with nothing. He frowned for a split second; “Sorry, not ringing any bells. But, if you write it in my phone I’ll totally check it out!”

“Cool… cool…” Nadav replied, nervous about a Disney Star actually watching his work. A super cute one at that. 

While Etai had always been drawn into the show by the oddness of Ollie and the coolness of Cami, Nadav’s focus on the show revolved around the smiling hottie in front of him. Cooper Wrather was the confident, dorky boy that he wished he could be.

Smiling, the older boy opened his phone then handed it to Nadav. Letting him add a note about the Red-Hood Fan Series before handing it back with a blush; Dakota tucked it away with a sly wink to the young boy. He looked back down the street to where he was filming and groaned. Pretty soon they’d expect him back on set. Nadav similarly looked back at Etai, who was watching them lazily, riding the scooter slower.

“I should head back…” Dakota groaned. The film was small and rather boring, but he was contracted to it. “Oh! Quick, gimme your phone!”

Nadav’s blush was at full redness as he handed over his phone, unlocked.

Dakota quickly added his phone number, listing his name as ‘Kota ;)’. He handed it back, grinning wider than ever. “Here you go, cutie!”

“Oh god…” 

He had Dakota Lotus’s phone number!

“C’ya some other time. I’ll call when i’ve seen your show!” Dakota turned on his heel and started out of the park. Nadav watched him leave, slouching a little. He could see the boy’s wiggle with each step. Stopping a few meters away, Dakota turned back with a grin. “You know what, text me later? Okay? I’ll watch you during our afternoon break…”

Nadav felt his limb going weak, especially his knees. “S-sure… I’ll text you, D-Dakota!”

“Cool.” 

With that, the Disney star turned and headed back off. Leaving a very weak and blushing young gay blond sitting on his bench, struggling to process that had just happened. Completely ignoring Etai’s desperate calls for attention.

The younger boy complained for weeks that Nadav had missed his first bunnyhop.

Since Dakota would be filming for a few hours after that, Nadav became too nervous to text him, in fear he would interrupt some important scene and Dakota would never talk to him again. Thus, when his phone buzzed without texting first, Nadav excitedly dived for it.

Etai, who was sitting on the couch where Nadav left his phone, flinched when the older boy lunged at him. “AH! D-Dav, you weirdo!”

“Just don’t touch it!” Nadav demanded, grabbing his phone from the younger boy.

Muttering to himself, Etai just grumped off to his room in order to play there, since his older brother was ignoring him today and was being weird. This left Nadav laying half on the couch when his text app opened to reveal none other than ‘Kota ;)’. He hadn’t realised that Dakota had quickly called himself in order to have Nadav’s name.

[Hey Nadav! Finally gonna watch your show! Should I watch it ALL orrrr skip to you ;) No clue what ep ur in…]

Nadav’s heart was racing and his fingers fumbled trying to text back. It took him four attempts to get half the spelling correct.

[I’m only in season 2! But my friend goes shirtless in season 1, if you wanted to see that…?]

The blond hadn’t blushed as much in his life as he did when he got the response: [Do you go shirtless in your scene ;)]

[Yeaaaaaaah… I made my dad a bath. Was kind of funny, he had to tell me to- Actually, you should watch it! I don't want to spoil!]

His blush only continued when Dakota came back with his response, the blond hadn’t thought of that scene from the eyes of a stranger before: [You’re shirtless… making your dad a bath? Kinky] 

[What! No way! It was just to heal him from me, beating him up!] The boy typed quickly, eyes wide. He bit his lip after hitting send, then waited for a reply.

[Beating him up or beating him off ;)] was the teasing reply. It was followed by a text that Nadav reacting more: [Maybe you should come and watch it with me ;)]

[But how? I’m at home?] Nadav rolled onto the floor, groaning. He held the phone up, staring at it red in the face. His cock was rising up in the jeans, forming an obvious bulge. One hand slipped down into them and adjusted the young cock. Pushing it aside. But his hand couldn’t find the will to pull out, instead squeezing his cock.

His responding text from the older boy was an address, which had Nadav’s eyes widening. It was a nearby hotel. He had ridden past it on his scooter numerous times, and knew that it wasn’t too far away through it would take some convincing of his mom or dad to let him go out again, without Etai.

One last message of a winky-emoji came through with an image attached. It was Dakota’s body, with the shirt fully open to reveal his muscular chest and his shorts pulled down low enough to reveal the beginnings of his bush and the waistband of his Calvin Kleins.

[If you like, come get it ;) If not, TV time is fun, too…]

A moment of silence passed.

Then Nadav was pulling on his sneakers. “MOOOOOM!!! I’m going to see my friend, be back later!”

This led to numerous conversations with Nadav having to bluff his way through and lie about going to see one of his non-famous friends, hoping that his mother wouldn’t check in with them. Hanging out with Dakota Lotus was worth the risk, however.

He scooted down to the hotel in record time. He almost let it just roll away without him when pulling out the front. Instead, Nadav tightly locked it up nearby to a fence, then ran inside like an excited child after ice cream. Reception was kind in helping him, pointing to the elevator and which room he needed to go to. Though Nadav was smart enough to use the room adjacent to Dakota. No way would reception let him go to a celebrity’s room.

Nadav knew that for certain, since even getting into Ian’s hotel room while filming had been hard due to the man’s notability in the hotel. Due to him having used it in numerous projects. Luckily, Ian had come down to reception at the right time and had confirmed that he had been waiting on him. What was odd, was the sly smirk he had seen on one of the staff as Ian led him up to his room.

Nadav enjoyed a quiet elevator ride up, and the short travel across soft carpet that seemed to try swallowing his feet. The door, however, was not so friendly. It was locked still, so he knocked and waited. Feeling awkward now that he’d shown up so fast. Wondering if this would creep Dakota out.

If this was even Dakota’s room, since he didn’t know yet if the Disney star was just playing him.

The door swung open a few moments later. Sure enough, it was Dakota in his open shirt with the shorts still down low but not low enough for Nadav’s hormonal wishes. “Hey man! That was fast, you live nearby?”

“Yeah… just a couple of blocks away! I rode my scooter here…” Nadav responded, cheeks reddening.

“Hope you told your mom you’ll be a while. Might need to call later,” Dakota welcomed Nadav into the room. It was nothing fancy, a simple room for one with a large bed and wall mounted TV. The shower was in the room, built into the wall. At least he didn’t have to share with his mom, since the production had been enough to book her own room, across the hall. “Hop on the bed and get your episode up!”

“O-Okay…” Nadav gulped, unable to believe that Dakota Lotus had told him to get on his bed.

Dakota locked the door behind them and grabbed a bowl of sweets and chocolate before joining Nadav on the bed. He settled on the pillows, nibbling some italian chocolate. One of Dakota’s hands lazily rubbed on his crotch, eyes on the screen. The younger boy beside him was definitely a cutie, reminding him a little of his equally cute friend Jackson Dollinger when they had first met. 

Though Jackson hadn’t gotten the pleasure of seeing Dakota wearing something so revealing, or with a hand on his crotch. He was too shy to endure it. So not just yet. However, now that Jackson was coming into himself and getting more energetic, Dakota planned on bringing the cute younger boy into his bedroom soon enough.

Nadav peeked over at Dakota while picking out his episode. The boy drooled slightly, as his eyes drifted over to Dakota. He almost dropped the remote, staring at the hand as it moved up and down on the length of Dakota’s cock. 

“You okay?” Dakota shot him a smirk.

Gulping as he attempted and failed to look anywhere but Dakota’s hand work, Nadav nodded. “Y-Yeah… do you… um… like my scene?”

“You… haven’t turned it on yet,” Dakota nodded at the screen. Showing the thumbnail to an episode of some small company production, with nice suit designs but messy choreography. He giggled as Nadav fumbled with the remote and hurriedly turned it on. “That’s cute… Is that Red Hood?”

“Y-Yeah… Red Hood fan series remember…?” Nadav giggled.

“I’ve never seen Red Hood,” Dakota admitted. He laid back, sinking into pillows while stroking his cock lightly. He wasn’t paying true attention to the screen, rather the boy with short blond hair and dark eyes, smiling nervously at the screen while skipping to the right scene. Stopping just as a darkened bathroom came into it. Nadav and some man who Dakota assumed to be an unmasked Red Hood.

“Not a batman fan?” Nadav pouted, a little disappointed that his favourite cute boy might not like Superheros.

Dakota looked over, frowning. “Huh? Of course I like batman! I just don’t keep up with this kind of stuff, you know?”

“Oh, okay…” Nadav smiled, while watching to see how Dakota would react to him shirtless.

The famous boy looked over to the screen; Nadav’s bare chest was broad for a young boy, lightly decorated with thin muscles and small dark nipples; With the dark room and a soft blue haze, his chest was cast with shadow. He looked delicious and cheeky, even when being asked why he wasn’t leaving his father to bathe. Dakota wanted it to turn into some porno scene where they got into the bath and fucked each other’s brains out.

That however seemed to only be the work of fanfiction, which disappointed the celebrity boy.

“Mmm, holy shit… you look so cute! You should have stayed in there, let that dude pound you,” Dakota sat back, squeezing his balls. With a low moan, he pushed up into his soft palm, throbbing wildly. Before deciding to get a lot more forward, by adding: “Though then I might not get the chance to be your first…”

“My first… what?” The young boy asked, blushing a deep shade of red. He was still watching on as Dakota teased himself.

“Everything.” Dakota purred, as he moved onto his side in order to reach over and lightly feel up Nadav’s young body. The Disney actor hoping that he hadn’t misread the signs on this one.

Nadav moaned softly and found himself leaning into Dakota. Allowing the older boy to pull him into his lap and the hands tenderly explore his young body; Dakota’s hands massaged his chest slowly, gliding down along his front until meeting the bottom of his tee. He slipped underneath the striped tee and ran his fingers up along his waist. Exploring slowly, teasing his way upward over Nadav’s chest. He was silky smooth to the touch.

Moaning soft, the young boy leaned back. Loving how the older boy felt up his chest, with the fingers dancing up his chest and over the boy’s small pecs. Feeling Nadav up and grinding on the small of his back, pulled down tightly against him. Nadav shivered, craning his head back.

“May I?” Dakota questioned, as he began to ease the boy’s striped shirt up. Revealing the undefined chest.

“Ye-yeah… Mmm, Dakota!” The boy purred, letting the shirt peel off his tanned body. A light olive shade that gave his pink nipples a darker color. Dakota’s fingers traced up high and gave the nipples a gentle pinch, tweaking them with a deep affection for the cute young boy.

“You’re hot, Nadav…” Dakota purred as the older boy leaned in and kissed the younger boy.

Nadav blushed heavily, melting into the sweet lips. He kissed Dakota deeply, with their lips wrapping together in slow young passion. The kiss would only increase in deepness, with Dakota slipping his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth, exploring it after a short tongue wrestling match with the blond cuties tongue. He sunk even deeper into Dakota when feeling the tongue sliding deeper. Flipping around in his lap and placing both hands on Dakota’s pecs while their tongues battled for dominance. Letting small moans stream down his throat to be swallowed.

Pulling back, Dakota grabbed his shirt and eased it off, revealing his own pale-pinkish chest to the golden sun-kissed blond. With their shirts now removed, Dakota slowly planted kisses down Nadav’s body, starting with his collarbone and not stopping until he reached the youngest waistband. His hands were tenderly massaging Nadav’s palms, calming the boy even as he moved quickly on his body.

Watching as Dakota peppered kisses along his waistline, Nadav couldn’t help but push his crotch up. It invited Dakota to kiss down slowly, his lips searching for Nadav’s cock. When he found it, Dakota’s tongue traced it. “Mmmmm… Da-Dakota what-?”

“Have you ever had a blowjob, Nadav?” Dakota purred, teasing the youngsters cock through his pants.

Nadav shook his head, biting his lip. “N-no…”

“Want one?”

“From you? Hell yes!” Nadav wasn’t like the idealistic little boy. He knew sex and a good lot of things about it. Though he only jerked off, never having played with anyone else. One of his Tik Tok videos even had him told to put an item to his left up his ass. Unfortunately that happened to be a rather thick water bottle.

Which wasn’t going to happen ever.

Dakota grinned widely up at the younger boy as he began undoing Nadav’s pants. Purring as Nadav’s tented underwear comes into view. “Mmm, cute undies…”

Wiggling a little, the young boy in grey and red trunks turned his head away. Letting Dakota’s fingers run along his trembling cock before hooking into the waistband and peeling it down. Quickly, he felt something wet and warm replace the fingers. Dakota’s tongue was moving up his cock.

“OHMYGOD!”

Dakota grinned at the moans, moans that outshined the ones he got from his friends Maddox and Mitchell, the later of whom played a creepy boy who wanted to replace Fred as his best friend, on the show. Needing to hear the moans more, Dakota’s tongue continued to work the blond’s young cock, attempting to tease and pleasure every inch.

Nadav’s fingers curled into the sheets, tugging at it while the tongue was licking him. Picking his cock up, tenderly wiggling on it, peeling back his foreskin before going back down. Now Dakota’s tongue danced across his balls, carefully lapping at the sack.

It looked almost wrong to see Dakota work his cock. For as cute and dorks as Dakota was, the celebrity with short curly hair and dark, lustful eyes looked too mature to be sucking on Nadav’s dick. His tongue running the length of the boy cock would be much more at home down Nadav’s throat as Dakota’s beefy teenage cock sunk into the young boy’s cheeks. Instead, he was happily flicking his tongue against the tiny mushroom tip.

“Mm, such a yummy little cock! You’re a yummy boy, Dav,” Dakota purred. Engulfing the thin cock, he bobbed on it vigorously. Definitely not Dakota’s first time sliding a dick in his mouth, coiling his slick tongue around its girth. 

Gasping and moaning with the voice of a handsome angel, Nadav’s head sunk into the pillow. Singing out songs of pleasure while the warm lips worked up and down his length. Bobbing faster than he could handle, making his hips buck with wild ambition.

“O-Oh god… D-Dakota…” Nadav moaned, squirming a little as he thrust deeper into Dakota’s mouth.

Smirking around the thin dick, Dakota moved down. Taking the full length down until its tip brushed against his throat, and his nose was buried in Nadav’s smooth crotch. Buried in the warmth, enveloped by Dakota’s saliva while his tongue snaked around the cock.

Bobbing on it nice and quick, Dakota didn’t allow a moment to catch his breath. Sucking on Nadav’s little member with talent that the younger boy couldn’t handle. He was a moaning mess, fucking Dakota’s mouth with wild thrusts Nadav simply couldn’t control. Pushing down the older boy’s welcoming throat.

“Mmmmmm… Daaaaaaaaa-kota! O-Oh… g-god… K-K-KOTA!” Nadav moaned out cutely, his body squirming around.

“Can you cum?” Dakota pulled off, replacing the mouth with his hand. Pumping slow to tease, keep him hard and ready.

Nadav blushed a little and nodded slowly, his cheeks reddening from the admittance.

“Good. I want to taste your sexy yummy cum!” Dakota swallowed him back down to the root.

“D-Dakotaaaaaaaaaaa,” Nadav moaned out loudly. Holding the sheets for dear life as his hips pushed upwards, almost ready to flood that handsome boy’s mouth.

Dakota smirked around the dick, working it with his mouth. Moving up and down faster, using his young vigor to suck the boy off. Milking that little tanned dick with his tongue coiled around its length. It only took a few more bobs on the little cock before a stream of watery boy cum flooded his mouth. Shot after shot, Nadav filled his mouth with his young cream. Dakota, instantly loving his taste, swallowed the sexy mouthful with a surprisingly husky moan.

“Better than I thought.” Dakota grinned widely for the younger boy, making a show of licking his lips for him.

“I would say…”

Dakota and Nadav gulped, hearing the voice.

Looking to the hotel door slowly, Dakota’s pale cheeks turned a shade of pink. Locking eyes with a small boy standing there with short brown hair and loose skater boy clothes. None other than Jackson Dollinger himself. Staring back at him. Having watched his older friend just suck the cum out of a young boy.

“J-Jackson, what are you doing here?” Dakota stammered as he moved to cover Nadav as much as he could to give the boy whatever privacy could be afforded in the situation.

“I came to hang out… but it seems something else is hanging out…” Jackson replied awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

Nadav blushed from the comment as he tried to curl behind the older boy and wanted to just hide from everything, disbelieving that his first moment was watched by another boy.

“D-dude call next time!” Dakota couldn’t be angry with a friend. Just feeling a little awkward getting Nadav revealed like this. He felt sorry for the blushing blond. 

“I did. Your phone went to messagebank dude.” Jackson responded.

Groaning, forgotten that he had put in on silent, Dakota commented: “Then you should have know I was bu-busy,” 

Dakota looked down at Nadav and mouthed ‘sorry’ to him. 

“So who's the cutie, with the sexy… everything…?” Jackson questioned, eyes moving over to the blonde boy. A mix of jealousy and adoration ran through him. Nadav was perfectly cute, with a handsome yet adorable face. That button nose and pursed lips, wavy blond hair. It made Jackson want to blush.

“Uh, Dav do you want to say hi?” Dakota offered, wishing Jackson would take the unsaid hint to leave.

Nadav blushed, swallowed hard, then waved. His voice cracked when speaking. “H-hi!”

“Hi!” Jackson replied back, his face beaming as he took a few steps toward the two.

“So… uh, we could get dressed and uh, grab some food if you guys wanted?” Dakota suggested nervously, not entirely sure which cutie to look at.

Jackson grinned. He made Dakota stumble back on the bed by climbing up on it with them, that impish grin growing wider. “Why leave?” 

Nadav’s eyes widened as the comment practically told him of the boy’s intention. “A-are you…?”


End file.
